Could I Be Bad?
by Saij Lorelei
Summary: Halle gets a surprise in the shower. M/F MelloxHalle; tiny bit of blood and violence; bad language


Halle yelled in surprise when the shower curtain was ripped away from its bar. In reaction she reached for a gun that wasn't there. She stared into the barrel of a pistol and noticed the gun was swaying gently. Halle looked up and saw Mello taking his leather coat off and then his shirt with one hand only switching hands with the gun to take it all off completely along with his gloves. She wasn't sure if he was going to do what she thought, but she didn't want to wait around and find out. Her own gun sat on the top of her pile of clothes and she made a move to grab it but was stopped by Mello's body to block her. Her right arm was extended over his shoulder still in its reaching mode and her other between them with her hand gripping his side.

"Heh. I didn't know you'd be so eager for me, baby. I'll make sure you're satisfied since you're so welcoming!" Mello chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her back into the shower while he stepped into it with her. Halle grunted in struggle trying to force him back and away from her. Mello only smiled as he held her back and then grinned when he noticed her full wet breasts pressing against him.

"Stop this!" She grunted, "Do you want me to take you to Near? Is that it?"

He barked a laugh and pushed her against the tiled shower wall, "You'll take me to Near after we're through." He kissed her jaw loudly and pushed his hips against Halle's; his legs in-between hers. Still holding the pistol in his right hand against the wall beside her he pressed his chest against hers and he reached below her sight and she heard the faint sound of a zipper. She really became scared at that moment and threw a punch into his side. Mello bent over only slightly and gave a light cough.

"Ouch, baby. Didn't know you were so sadistic Halle; I like it."

Halle grumbled. There's only so much I can do. My punch didn't faze him and I can't knee him in the nuts! Fuck!

Mello then took hold of her thigh and lifted her leg to his hip. "You'd better hold on," he said in anticipation "this is gonna be a wild ride!"

She trembled as she felt Mello's erection touch her vagina and hissed when he thrust into her. Mello groaned in pleasure and moved his hand to her buttocks and held her up that way. He had his head down on her shoulder when he initially entered her but now he raised his head and kissed her full on her lips. He began to thrust in and out of her when he forced his tongue into her mouth and she gripped his back in one hand and his upper arm with the other. Halle groaned with the pleasure of being taken, but the groan was also anger at herself for not being able to protect herself against him. When she realized his tongue lapping at her own she bit down upon it; to that action Mello screamed his pain and as punishment slammed her back against the tiles. She cried out at the pain and put her head down on her chest. Drops of red started to slide down her chest through the shower's water and she saw that her bite opened Mello's tongue. He was just letting the blood run out of his mouth and onto her.

"Don't make me think you don't like this, baby. You might get hurt in the process. Just enjoy yourself the way you know you wanna." Mello hissed. He thrust into her a little harder now, groaning and panting with each push. Angry then, he threw his gun behind him onto the soft rugs and with his newly free hand lifted her other leg up to him and pushed her higher against the wall for faster and harder thrusts. Now Halle's breasts were eye-level to Mello and he spread his injured tongue over her right nipple, leaking his blood over her. He brought the piece of flesh into his mouth and sucked on it for all he was worth, which in Halle's mind was nothing. Although his skill in giving this act great pleasure was worth something; Halle began to lowly moan through her closed mouth at his ministrations and unconsciously her hands moved to Mello's neck and head.

Mentally she beat herself up for behaving such as a whore when she was really being raped. How can I be enjoying this? Rape from a nineteen year old and I'm urging him on! But then how can I not enjoy it; this is the best I think I've ever had.

Mello seemed to lose interest in his licks and nibbles and decided for another kiss since Halle now seemed to really be getting into it. He looked up at her face and was surprised to see her looking down at his; her eyes half-closed, wet hair clinging to her cheeks and neck. Mello looked almost the same: his long strands clung to his face because of the water, but his eyes were open completely in excitement. A beautiful sight they had both thought. In fantasy Halle imagined she saw pale clouds floating by in Mello's sky-blue eyes. Mello leaned up for his kiss but she put her hand over his mouth.

"Don't kiss me." She said and Mello's thrusts slowed.

"Who are _you_ to be giving _me_ orders?" Mello cried "_I'm_ in control here. _Your_ job is to stand there and moan like the bitch you are!"

Halle became huffy; she didn't like being called a bitch. She'd heard it too many times. "You're bleeding. Put that in my mouth and I'll puke on you! Will that make you want me?"

Mello grumbled and settled for her neck instead. Out of anger he bit the side of her neck, hoping for a cry in pain but received a loud and hearty moan. The unsuppressed sound Mello found more than just pleasing; his cock had jolted and hardened even more and it drove Mello into a frenzy. He drove his erection into Halle harder and faster than he had before and the both of them began to moan aloud; Mello even began to girlishly whimper with his thrusts, something he hated. Halle heard his whimpers and equivilated it to him being a child, in response she stroked his soaking hair. With Mello's wild movements her body convulsed with the unbelievable pleasure of the boy's penis stroking her insides. Her toes curled in and she locked her legs around his waist; her feet rubbing squeakily against the ass of Mello's wet leather pants. As Mello felt his end coming his sounds became louder as well as Halle's and his motions became more jerky. Finally at his orgasm Mello howled his pleasure and Halle squeezed her arms around Mello harder as she came as well. She moaned long but quiet. In the aftermath, Mello felt the need for soothing contact and he rubbed the scarred side of his face against the top of Halle's chest with his eyes gently closed and his mouth in the shape of a faint smile showing his happiness. She shivered at the touch because she could feel the difference between his skin and the scar tissue that covered the left side of his face. It seemed to her that Mello wanted, or at least subconsciously needed, a mother-like figure or maybe a doting lover to take care of his needs and please him (in more ways than just sex). For a moment she considered the idea of being the latter for Mello, but then destroyed the thought. Did she want to be associated with a mafia member? A torturer, rapist, angry person? ...Maybe she did... maybe that is the kind of excitement she wants from life. She could take being a bad-girl... couldn't she? Wasn't she her own woman? ...For now? Regardless of her choices, she did not want to think of them right now. She was put back down with her feet on the floor, her legs a little shaky after her orgasm, and she watched Mello put his shirt, coat and gloves back on. He picked up his gun and studied it for a second then held it up to her head again.

"Get a coat or robe or something and let's get to Near." She did get her coat and then led the way down the halls to the Surveillance room where Near always resided. On the way she noticed Mello's wet hair and shoes and pants and thought about her own wet hair and the state of dress she was in. Would the others notice Mello's state and do the math? Hopefully not, Halle thought. But she knew Near would take note of it, as he saw everything. She was glad she had put underwear on along with the coat for she feared the looks she would get if they saw the semen leak down a leg. She thought of all these things and was surprised out of them with a "bump" to the back of her head. She looked back and saw that Mello was urging her to open the locks on the doors. Apparently they had reached the room while she questioned and deducted. The doors unlocked and she pushed the doors open, stepping in. Mello saw Near's back.

"Mello, welcome."


End file.
